Hyrule's Future
by Sensei
Summary: *sigh* Yes, this IS another 'Link and Zelda come to modern times' fic!
1. Part I

A

A/N: Hiya! I know this has been done before, but I'm doing it as a serious fic. Also, this is just a little bit more realistic! Except in some parts, but oh well....

**************************

{This takes place in the year 2020 A.D.}

It was late one summer evening, when an archaeologist, who had been searching for this ancient land his whole life, finally found something. He looked at the stone slate, which was filled with words of an extinct language. He had finally deciphered this language, and he wrote down everything he figured out. He walked along the beach of the place where he had found this slate. Just by looking around, he could tell that this island he was on was inhabited many years ago. No one knew the name of the place, so most people called it 'Island X'. As he was about to write down the location of this place, something happened.

"Give me that tablet!" a low voice said demandingly.

"Where are you?" the old archaeologist asked him.

"Haha, my name is Gerudo Dragmire!"

"Oh no!" the archaeologist screamed as he ran toward his boat.

"You can't get away from me, Hiro Time!"

**************************

A/N: Tell me if you think I should continue on with this!


	2. Part II

A/N: Well, I got enough people that wanted me to continue this, so I will! This is also part of my 

"FanFiction.net Grand Re-Opening Spectacular", in which I will write a new chapter to all of my stories(only the ones that can be coninued, hehe)! 

Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you guys something: Hiro Time is his NAME! And it is supposed to be Hiro, and 

the other guy's name is supposed to be Gerudo Dragmire.....if you want more details on why their names are 

what they are, [e-mail me][1]. 

Now, on with the fic!

**************************

{2020 A.D.}

"I cannot believe this....I have finally fulfilled my dream! I have found Hyrule!" Mr. Time said to himself. 

"However," he continued, "I have also fulfilled the legend. I have uncovered the greatest evil 

the World has ever seen.....Dragmire. I have to find a way to stop him!" The professor said. 

"Well, at least he didn't get the.........tablets? Where did the tablets go?" 

"Looking for these, professor?" Gerudo Dragmire said, holding the stone tablets. 

"Give those to me, you....you....FIEND!" 

"Hehe...not in your lifetime, pal!" Gerudo said, before dissapearing into thin air, taking the tablets with him. 

"Dragmire....the Family of Evil. I cannot believe it....why did I release him? For my own foolish dreams, that's why. 

I need help...and fast!" he said, then continued rowing. 

{20 A.W. [After Imprisoning War]} 

"Hey, Zelda?" Link yelled up the stairs of their room, in the castle. They had been married only three years ago, when Link 

was seventeen. 

"Yes, Link?" Zelda yelled back down the stairs to Link. 

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something...." 

"What is it, Link?" she asked, getting impatient. 

"Does Hyrule Castle always have a huge stone wall with weird writing surrounding it??" 

"What?" Zelda said, as she came down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where a window was. 

"See?" 

"I better tell Father--" Zelda started to say, but Link cut her off. 

"Zelda....you've got to remember. You're father died three years ago....I'm the King. And you're the Queen!" 

Zelda started to cry, but quickly stopped. 

"I'm sorry, Link....It's just that I keep on having those....dreams. And he's in them." 

"I understand....I can sense that he just wasn't supposed to die. It wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Well, we better go check out that stone wall...." Zelda said. 

"Yes, let's go." Link said, as he picked up his Noble Sword and Mirror Shield. 

**************************

A/N: I realize that this is kinda short, but I'm using Notepad, and it's hard to write a story with it. I WOULD be using some other thing, like Microsoft Frontpage, but SOMEONE *coughmy sistercough* is using the computer with that on it. Oh well, how'd you like this chapter? Tell me, in your review! 

And be sure to check out the new chapters in my other fics! ^-^

   [1]: mailto:kettlerock@hotmail.com



End file.
